Snow Day Version 1
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have to shovel the driveway after a big snow storm. Blaine accidentally sends Kurt mixed signals and awkwardness ensues. One-shot.


**A/N: There are two versions of this. This would be the less-smut-more-awkward-mixed-signals version. The smut-heavy version is also on my FF account. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you recognize.**

It was two days before Kurt was supposed to go back to Dalton for the spring semester. He'd gotten up around 9:30 and began packing the things he wanted to take back to Dalton with him. Around the same time, the snow started falling outside. He thought they were only going to get a dusting or maybe an inch or two of snow, so Kurt decided to invite Blaine over to watch movies.

After they watched Camp, Kurt decided he wanted to stretch his legs and go look at the snow. He always liked watching the snow fall, even if it happened every year like clockwork. It's one of the few things he remembers his mom doing with him. This time he had Blaine to curl up with on the front porch. It was only 4 hours after the snow had started falling and there were already several inches on the ground.

It ended up snowing more than 2 feet in less than 24 hours in Lima, Westerville and the surrounding area. And even though Kurt enjoyed watching the snow fall while sitting with Blaine on the front porch last night, he was certainly not looking forward to the looming job that was ahead of him: shoveling the driveway. Burt insisted that Kurt get a jumpstart on shoveling the driveway and the front walk before things iced over. However, Carole wouldn't let Burt even touch a shovel and Finn had just gotten sick so he couldn't help either. On the other hand, Blaine, who'd spent the night due to the storm, eagerly offered to help Kurt with the shoveling, which made Kurt dread shoveling the snow less, but only a little.

After sleeping in til 10, Burt forced Kurt to get up; Blaine had been up for at least half an hour and was helping Carole make a pumpkin pie when Kurt walked into the kitchen, still in his PJs. Blaine, Kurt noticed, hadn't bothered to gel his hair into submission that morning and his curls were framing his face quite nicely.

After a nice, hot breakfast, Kurt and Blaine suited up and headed out into the snow to get started. First they started the cars, including Blaine's BMW and Kurt's Escalade, just to make sure they didn't have issues starting up later. The plan, according to Burt, was to let the cars run until the boys were finished shoveling. After they started the cars and got the snow off of them, they began shoveling the driveway.

They'd only been shoveling for 20 minutes when Kurt started complaining.

"Ugh. Why did it have to snow so damn much? All this snow shoveling is hurting my arms."

"Seriously? We've only been at this for 20 minutes."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued shoveling. Blaine started humming along to his iPod and Kurt joined in whenever he knew the song.

They were about an hour into shoveling when Kurt's ass started to go numb due to the cold and wind.

"Blaine, I seriously think my butt is numb. It is too effing cold out here."

"Calm down, shoveling snow can be fun."

"Really?" said Kurt, turning to face Blaine. "Pray tell. How can shoveling god-awful amounts of snow be fun?"

"Ok, so maybe the shoveling bit isn't fun," he said as he walked over to Kurt and hugged him. "But we get to warm each other up afterwards," he whispered into Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver. Blaine let go of Kurt and continued shoveling, however, Kurt's mind was spinning.

_What, exactly, did Blaine mean by "warm each other up"?_ Kurt's mind was going all sorts of inappropriate places and he really needed to not jump Blaine's bones right then and there in the driveway. He decided to ask Blaine to clarify.

"What exactly do you mean by 'warm each other up'?" asked Kurt who'd appeared to be casually leaning against his Escalade, but was really using it to keep himself in a standing position.

"Well," said Blaine turning towards Kurt and leaning against his shovel, "there's hot chocolate and curling up together on the rug by the fire place."

Kurt's mind went even further in the gutter, imagining Blaine, laying on the rug by the fireplace in Kurt's room, pouring warm chocolate sauce on himself and Kurt licking it off; off his lips, his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his stomach, his coc-oh god, did Kurt need a cold shower, possibly several. Kurt was jolted back into reality when Blaine hit him with a snow ball.

"Kurt, are you ok? You seem a little dazed."

"I, I'm fine. I just need some...water, I think," he replied, thanking cheesus that his jacket was long enough to cover the growing bulge in his jeans. He quickly headed for the fridge in the garage.

"Oh, um, alright," said Blaine, who was slightly confused in Kurt's slight change of attitude from grumpy to completely unfocused. He shrugged it off and kept shoveling.

Kurt came back five minutes later and picked up shoveling where he'd left off. They continued to hum along to Blaine's iPod until they finished 30 minutes later.

"Now, let's warm you up," said Blaine as he led the way into the house.

Kurt's mind went straight back to the gutter until Blaine handed him a cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to the fire in the family room.

"Don't you want to warm up?" asked Blaine from the floor. Kurt nodded and quickly sat next to Blaine, who'd just turned on Across the Universe.

They sat there drinking their hot chocolate and singing along to the movie until they both fell asleep, curled up next to the fire.


End file.
